Different
by Swordwoman-Briana
Summary: [FE6][Unusual Roy Pair] She had thought all nobles were self centered beasts... So why was he so kind? [Rated for violence]


**Ooggle: Hm... Is weird girl sure this is a good idea?  
****Briana: What do you mean, 'weird girl'! And no, I'm not sure, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head!  
****Ooggle: ...Weird girl comes up with some weird pairs sometimes... It's a good thing she don't own FE6...  
****Briana: Oh, shut it... I can just hope the readers will enjoy my story...**

_---_

_It was a cold evening as the Lycian Alliance Army found themselves in yet another battle. This time, it was against a small group of bandits rumored to have originated in Bern..._

_Cath murmured to herself as she managed to slay one of the bandits after many blows with her iron sword._

"_Man, these battles are getting more and more intense..." Her thoughts then drifted to the fact that nobles were to blame for this war, and her only reason for joining it was to avenge all of the poor people who had suffered because of it..._

_Another gruff bandit ran toward her, interrupting her thoughts._

"_Persistent fools, aren't you?" the thief growled as she turned to her new enemy. She then thrust her sword at the man, who easily dodged. He then swung his steel axe at her, piercing her in the right side. She then forced her body away and observed the wound in pain. She groaned as she looked back at her opponent._

"_...Curse you...!" Filled with anger, she attacked him again. This time she managed to hit him, but only caused a scratch on his left cheek. Noticing her weakness, the bandit smirked slightly before swinging his weapon again. This time, he created a gash in her left leg. Unable to force another successful attack, Cath fell on her left knee, holding her right side in pain. _

"_...You... stupid...!" she muttered under her heavy pants._

_The bandit chuckled as he raised his axe over his head. "You're in no shape to do anything, foolish lass... Die."_

_Cath winced, not knowing what else to do. Her blood-covered body move wouldn't function due to all of her wounds. She couldn't control her voice well enough to scream... There was nothing more she could do. _

_The bandit let out a loud cry as he began to lower his weapon, but his cries of victory suddenly turned into pain when his blade was mere inches from his target. He had been struck in the chest from behind. He tried to turn around and face who caused his pain, but fell to the ground before he could..._

"_Are you okay, Cath!" a voice cried from behind the bandit. Cath looked up and seen that it was Roy._

"_...You..."_

_He observed her body for a moment._

"_Cath, you're badly injured...!" He looked around and seen Ellen not to far away. He yelled for her to heal Cath as he rushed off to fight another bandit._

"_Yes!" The cleric answered, running over to the thief. She raised her mend staff and said a small prayer. A blue light emerged from the top of her staff, which danced over to the injured body. _

_As she was being healed, Cath's thoughts drifted to Roy. _

'_That guy..' she thought. '...He seemed so concerned... But... He's a noble, so how- - -'_

"_Are you going to be alright now?" Ellen's voice rose up._

"_Huh?" Cath snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! Y-yeah, I'll be fine."_

"_Well, please take this as a precaution, anyway." Ellen pleaded, handing her a vulnerary._

"_Uh huh..." she nodded, somewhat absent mindedly, for her thoughts returned to the young lord as quicky as she had regained control of her thoughts. _

"_I must be off, now." The cleric replied, before running off to heal another army member._

"_...I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about..." Cath thought. 'He is a noble, after all...' _

"_Alright, back to the battle!" she cried as she rose up to her feet._

Cath drifted out of her memories and back into reality, as she rested on a large tree near the campsite the army was staying.

"...Why can't I stop thinking about that!" she groaned angerly. "It's been five whole days... Besides, I already decided there was no reason to think about it! He wasn't really concerned about me. Nobles are never concerned about the poor. But still.. It really was like he cared about me..."

"Roy!"

Cath turned her attention to Fa, who was running toward Roy in the distance.

"Ah, Fa!" The lord smiled at the little dragon girl. "How are you?"

"Fa is good!" she answered with a smile on her face. "Roy is good too, yes?"

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

"Fa wants to play a game!"

"Like what?"

"Oh, wait!" Fa cried. "Can Fa get everyone to play with us first?"

"I don't know if everyone can play, Fa..." Roy frowned.

"Well..." she thought about this for a moment. "Can Fa get Sophia and Sue to play?"

"We can go see if they're busy or not"

"Yay!"

Cath watched as the two walked away. She couldn't help smile.

"He's such a nice person..." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "No! He can't be! He's a noble, after all! Argh!" She quickly rose to her feet to her and decided to go to the training grounds. She rarely went there, but... She had to get her mind off of Roy!

When Cath arrived at the area of the campsite reserved for training she looked around. Various people were training themselves, knowing that the battle that would decide that outcome of the war could come at any time. After observing the grounds, she managed to find an empty area. She then unsheathed her blade and started swinging it.

'I can't believe I've been thinking about him so much lately...' She thought silently. She then gasped as she realized what had crossed her mind. "Argh!" she cried angerly. "I came here to stop thinking about him, but this is..."

"Cath?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she recognized the voice. She forced herself to turn around.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked

"W-what are you talking about!" She tried sounding rude, but she knew it was probably failing.

"You're not acting like yourself..." he answered.

"What do mean?" Her voice was a tad bit softer.

"Lately, you've been usually quiet."

"...It's just.." She frowned as she faced the ground. His head tilted slightly, waiting for her to continue. "...There's some guy who... I can't stop thinking about... And... I don't know how to control my thoughts about him..."

Her eyes suddenly widened in horror.

'Ah... Shoot! Did I really just say that out loud!' she thought to herself.

" I-it's not like it's your business or anything!" she stuttered, waving her hands in front of her. "It's- - -"

"Cath..." he smiled.

Much to the thief's surprise, the lord placed his hand on her shoulder. His smile was sincere and kind. She blushed slightly, wanting to run away from him, but her legs wouldn't move.

"You shouldn't worry about that." he continued. "I don't see why that man wouldn't like you."

"What!" Her cheeks were now as red as his hair.

"You may seem self-centered and cruel at first, but... Your heart's in the right place, and coupled with all of your other attractive traits, I don't see why he wouldn't like you."

Cath's looked down, afraid to look into his eyes and give in to his kindness. She couldn't help but question herself why this was happening to her. How could she be so meek around a noble? How could a noble be so kind to a poor girl like her? Why wouldn't she stop thinking about him? Was she... in love!

"Oh!" Roy gasped, interrupting her thoughts. "Sorry, but I must be off now." With this he began to walk away.

"Did... Did he really just say that!" Cath whispered to herself, watching him leave. "M-maybe... He's not as bad as I though he was... I mean, he did save my life and all... I guess he's an okay guy..." Her eyes widened in horror at her own thoughts.

"No! That can't be! I-I take it back! I take all of that crap back!" she yelled, only to catch the attention of all the other people in the area. Rei and Niime looked up from the old dark magic tomb Rei was trying to read. After a moment, Rei shrugged and once again tried reading the book, as Niime corrected him constantly. Fir quickly turned around, pointing her Wo Dao in the direction of the voice. When she seen it wasn't an enemy, she lowered her sword in embarrassment as Noah chuckled teasingly. Ward rested the hilt of his steel axe on his shoulder in a confused manner as he and Lance glanced over at the thief. Lance had noticed she had been talking to Roy, so he couldn't help but wonder if she was yelling about him. Cath looked at all of them in embarrassment. She laughed shyly as she tried to pretend noting was wrong. Her gaze then lowered to the ground beneath her.

'..At least...' She thought with a small smile. '...I'll never tell anyone... That that's how I feel...'

**---**

**Ooggle: ...Weird pair...  
****Briana: Oh, shut it... Someone has to write about the different pairs like Roy/Cath!  
****Ooggle: ...Weird girl is...weird... Well, please review anyway!**


End file.
